


i'll take you one day at a time (soon you will be mine)

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Strangers, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis są nieznajomymi, i poznają się na eksperymencie społecznym. Tak to się zaczyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll take you one day at a time (soon you will be mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll take you one day at a time (soon you will be mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302379) by [bovines (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bovines). 



> To jest zajebisty shot, naprawdę, mam nadzieję, że wam spodoba się tak samo, jak mi. Ponadto chyba dawno nic nie wstawiałam, ale możecie jeszcze oczekiwać kolejnej części CICCBHTTS, a jeśli będziecie chcieli, to może nawet dzisiaj skończymy z tym tłumaczeniem… :)

Harry zaciska palce na brudzie z prawej strony na swoim lewym bucie. Musi je wyrzucić, wie to. Ale prawdopodobnie tego nie zrobi.

\- Znaleźliśmy kogoś dla ciebie. - Ben, człowiek, którego Harry nie znał, zanim dziesięć minut temu nie wszedł do pokoju, mówi. Według Bena, on i jego załoga przeprowadzają eksperyment społeczny, w którym nieznajomi muszą się pocałować. Co jest, w porządku, mama nie będzie dumna. Wręcz przeciwnie, będzie wyrażała swoje niezadowolenie w ciągu czterech następnych miesięcy.

Właściwie, wolałby tego nie wiedzieć.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Ben coś mówi, a on wciąż tkwi w ‘przestań-myśleć-o-swojej-mamie-uprawiającej-seks’ stacji, więc przegapił większość z tego, co powiedział.

\- Tak, czy siak, oto on. - Ben mówi, odwracając się w stronę kogoś na korytarzu w studio. Chłopak niepewnie wchodzi, rozglądając się wokół studia, zanim jego oczy lądują na Harrym.

Harry czuje się tak, jakby wiatr na niego wiał. Czuje się tak, jakby został obdarty z ubrania. Jest milion różnych metafor i porównać, i innych angielskich słów, które mogłyby opisać te chwilę, ale myśli Harry’ego wyparowują.

Chłopak jest piękny. Jego włosy wyglądają, jakby nie były obcinane przez miesiące, ale to na niego działa. Jego szczęka jest szorstka i Harry zastanawia się, jakie to by było uczucie drapania na szyi. Jest niższy niż on, nie dużo, ale wyraźnie, tak, że chyba wpasowałby się w zagięcie ramienia Harry’ego. I ma niebieskie oczy. Harry sądził, że niebieskie oczy są przereklamowane, ale nie są. Przynajmniej nie na nim.

Stoją naprzeciwko siebie, co powinno być niekomfortowe, ale było chyba tylko przez kilka sekund, zanim chłopak zbliżył się, wyciągając dłoń do Harry’ego. - Hej, jestem Louis.

Louis, Harry myśli. Ma śliczne imię. A jego dłoń jest ciepła. Nie w spocony sposób, tylko w komfortowy sposób. Patrząc w dół na siebie, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego podarte jeansy, brudne buty i bandana w jego włosach sprawiają, że wygląda na bezdomnego. - Jestem Harry. - mówi zamiast tego.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. - Louis kiwa głową, podając dłoń Harry’emu i potrząsając nią, przed odwróceniem się do Bena. - Więc, chcesz, żebyśmy po prostu to zrobili, tak? - Harry przypomina sobie z zachwytem, że ma pocałować Louisa dla eksperymentu. Zagryza wargę, żeby powstrzymać się przed maniakalnym uśmiechaniem się.

\- Tak, zróbcie to, kiedy będzie gotowi. Kamery są wszędzie, więc kiedy będziecie gotowi, zróbcie to. - Ben kiwa głową w kierunku dziewczyny za kamerą i siada w fotelu dyrektora filmowego. Całość jest bardzo profesjonalna, Harry podsumowuje. Zastanawia się, do czego to będzie użyte.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? - Louis pyta. Harry mruga, zdając sobie sprawę, że patrzy w pustą przestrzeń.

\- Tak, przepraszam, po prostu się zamyśliłem. Um. - Harry mówi i jet tak nienaturalny, że praktycznie się jąka. Ma nadzieję, że to nie jest widoczne.

\- Tak. Więc, - Louis zaczyna, a następnie urywa. Jego ręce są zaciśnięte w pięści w kieszeniach i Harry zauważa jak rumieniec rozprzestrzenia się na jego policzkach. Czuje się zadowolony świadomością, że nie jest jedynym, który jest zdenerwowany.

\- W porządku, więc, - Harry robi ostrożny krok w kierunku Louisa, jak dzikie zwierzę. Którym tak jakby jest. Przenosi dłonie na biodra Louisa, a jego dotyk jest tak delikatny, że Louis ledwo go zauważa. Pochyla się (nadal rozkoszując się różnicą wysokości), zatrzymując się zanim jego usta przylegają do warg Louisa. - W porządku?

Louis mruczy w odpowiedzi, wraz z krótkim skinieniem głowy. Harry również kiwa głową. I Louis ponownie kiwa głową. Oboje się śmieją, a potem Harry go całuje.

Jeśli było milion metafor i porównać dla chwili, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył Louisa, jest bilion dla chwili, kiedy go pocałował. Całowanie Louisa jest jak nurkowanie w głębokim dnie basenu. Całowanie Louisa jest jak otwieranie okna, by usłyszeć grzmot podczas burzy. Całowanie Louisa jest jak złamana tama i zapieczętowana koperta. Całowanie Louisa, jest jak całowanie obcej osoby, ale to dobra rzecz. To jest cholernie dobra rzecz. Harry wie, że sprawił, że to jest poetyckie, ale nie może nic na to poradzić, bo właśnie takie jest.

Dłonie Louisa wędrują z jego kieszeni do policzków Harry’ego, delikatnie gładząc je kciukami, w miejscu, gdzie mogłyby spływać jego łzy. Przyciąga Louisa bliżej, więc ich piersi się stykają, sprawiając, że oboje oddychają jednym rytmem. Harry wślizguje swój język do ust Louisa, żeby zobaczyć, czy się zatrzyma, ale on tego nie robi. Louis smakuje jak pasta do zębów. To nie jest romantyczne, ale Harry znajdzie sposób, żeby to takim uczynić.

I nagle, Louis się zatrzymuje.

Wyciąga się i ich chwila jest rozbita, a milczenie jest nagle ogłuszające. Harry musi przestać.

\- Dzięki chłopaki, - Ben mówi, jakby nie był świadkiem najbardziej niesamowitej rzeczy, jaka wydarzyła się w życiu Harry’ego. - Możecie podać mi swoje maile i wyślę wam video, kiedy je udostępnię.

Przez następne kilka minut, Harry porusza się tak powoli, jakby dopiero co się obudził. Podaje Benowi swój adres e-mail, chwyta swoją torbę, która nie jest pełna notatek i opuszcza studio. Prawdziwe życie przyjmuje go z powrotem i Harry jest rozczarowany.

 

\- Um, hej. - Harry obraca się, żeby zobaczyć Louisa, ponownie stojącego z dłońmi w kieszeniach. - Przepraszam, wiem, że to musiało być niewygodne.

\- Nie, - Harry mówi szybko. - Było w porządku. Dobrze. Naprawdę świetnie. - Śmiertelnie, myśli do siebie.

\- Tak, - Louis chichocze, kołysząc się na piętach. - Tak, zastanawiałem się, czy chcesz może iść na kawę? Jak, teraz? Jeśli chcesz?

Tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak kochaj mnie tak tak tak mózg Harry’ego śpiewa. - Jasne, brzmi nieźle. - Harry mówi z łagodnym piskiem w swoim głosie.

Uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się na twarzy Louisa. - Świetnie. - mówi.

Louis zabiera go do Starbucksa, rozmawiając z nim uprzejmie przez całą drogę. Harry cieszy się, że Louis nie jest nieśmiały, ale bardzo towarzyski i zabawny. Harry zakrywał sobie usta dłonią co najmniej trzy razy, żeby przestać się śmiać podczas drogi.

\- Zamawianie tutaj mnie niepokoi. - Harry stwierdza, wpatrując się w menu z przerażeniem.

\- Co nie? - Louis wtrąca. - Jak, czuję się, jakby wszyscy wokół mnie oczekiwali, że przygotowuję sobie, co chcę powiedzieć, więc mogę zamówić moją pieprzoną kawę, jak, co to do cholery jest venti*? To jest francuskie, czy włoskie? - Harry śmieje się głośno po raz n-ty.

Udaje im się zamówić napoje z maleńką traumą, znajdując miejsce w pobliżu toalet.

\- Wydaje mi się, że planujesz szybką ucieczkę. - Harry żartuje, wskazując w stronę toalety.

\- Nawet nie śmiałbym o tym marzyć. - Louis się uśmiecha. Serce Harry’ego dosłownie fruwa, nie ma słów, żeby to opisać.

Rozmawiają przez długi czas, nawet kiedy ich napoje się kończą. Rozmawiają, nawet, kiedy większość klientów już opuściła lokal. Rozmawiają, nawet, kiedy barista przypomina im, że zamykają za pięć minut. W końcu są zmuszeni do opuszczenia kawiarni i wędrują po ulicach miasta z księżycem nad nimi.

\- Ty też nienawidzisz ten czas pomiędzy zimą a wiosną? - Harry pyta, pomiędzy dreszczami.

\- Nie mogę go znieść. - Louis odpowiada, przysuwając się do ciepła Harry’ego. Harry’emu to nie przeszkadza.

\- Jak, śnieg topnieje, więc te cały brud jest myty, ale nie cały śnieg się topi, więc to właśnie sprawia, że śnieg jest brudny. I cały czas jest zimno. - Harry mówi.

\- Wszystko wygląda na brudne. - Louis się zatrzymuje. - Hej, wiem, gdzie możemy iść. Chodź. - Łapie dłoń Harry’ego i zaczyna pół-iść, pół-truchtać w dół ulicy, unikając dziwnego przechodnia i pijaka.

Bieg nie trwa długo i wkrótce Louis zatrzymuje się przed prostym mieszkaniem.

\- To moje współlokatorskie mieszkanie. - Louis wyjaśnia, kiedy prowadzi Harry’ego w dół alei, między tym mieszkaniem i następnym. Dochodzą do bramy, którą Louis odblokowuje, wpisując ciąg znaków, który wisi po drugiej stronie. Hałas miasta znika, kiedy wchodzą na małe podwórko i nagle cisza staje się niemal niesamowita. Podwórko jest przeważnie puste, oprócz małej szoyu, wykonanej w całości ze szkła. Kiedy Harry zagląda przez ciemność, widzi, coś, co wygląda jak rośliny doniczkowe. Wydaję się to być miniaturowa szklarnia.

\- To jest taka mini szklarnia. - Louis mówi, wciągając go do środka. - Mój przyjaciel z narzeczoną są naprawdę dobrzy w ogrodnictwie i kupił jej przedwczesny prezent ślubny.

\- To słodkie.

\- Miłość jest dziwna. Ale tak, to słodkie.

Drzwi do środka są otwarte i Louis wsuwa się do środka, puszczając dłoń Harry’ego, żeby na niego skinąć. Harry chce go z powrotem i to jest żenujące.

Szklarnia jest pełna małych kwiatków, ziół i drzew bonsai. To wszystko przypomina mu domek dla lalek.

\- Czekaj, masz jakieś alergie? - Louis pyta, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie. - Harry mówi, wąchając jakąś wiązankę. Może to piwonia, ale nie jest pewny.

\- Dobrze. Ten zapach po chwili przyprawia o zawroty głowy, choć. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. Odległość między nimi jest dziwna. Harry robi kilka kroków bliżej niego.

\- Um, - Harry zaczyna.

\- Więc, - Louis mówi.

\- Chcesz całować się jeszcze raz? - Harry mówi szybko. Pytanie odbija się dziko, dopasowując do bicia serca Harry’ego.

Harry czuje, że przegrał, ale wtedy, Louis się uśmiecha. - Chciałbym.

Ich drugi pocałunek, już jako znajomych, jest nawet lepszy, niż ich pierwszy pocałunek, jako nieznajomych. Być może dlatego, że robią to, bo tego chcą, a nie dlatego, że mężczyzna na ulicy zapytał, czy chcieliby być częścią eksperymentu społecznego. Ręce Louisa z powrotem są na policzkach Harry’ego, a dłonie Harry’ego z powrotem są na biodrach Louisa i wszystko wydaje się być dobrze. Ich gorące oddechy przeplatające się w szklarni są nawet cieplejsze, a Harry czuje, że się poci. Ale to jest Louis, więc nie sądzi, żeby to miało znaczenie.

Całują się tak, jakby mogli robić to już zawsze, ale wtedy.

Harry jest twardy. Cholera. Cholera. Reszta jego myśli jest podobna. Wie, że musi przestać. Ta chwila szybko zostanie rozbita, jeśli szybko nie-

Następnie Louis naciska na niego i on także jest twardy.

Co jest w porządku. Harry może nad tym popracować. Kołysze się naprzeciwko Louisa, rozkoszując się westchnieniem, gdy ich kutasy naciskają na siebie prze tkaninę ich jeansów i bokserek. Wkrótce ocierają się o siebie niechlujnie, brudno i Harry jest gorący, i spocony, bo to Louis, który jest zupełnie obcą osobą i wszystkim, czego Harry potrzebuje.

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Louis rozpiął jego jeansy i zdjął bokserki, dopóki w jego penisa nie uderza powietrze w szklarni. Pokornie jęczy, kiedy Louis nie marnując czasu owija dookoła niego dłoń. Jego pociągnięcia są szybkie i spektakularne, i Harry dyszy w jego szyję, kołysząc biodrami. Louis przejeżdża kciukiem nad szczeliną i gromadzi na nim preejakulat, rozmazując go, żeby pompować coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż Harry dochodzi, strzelając w dłonie Louisa i na kwiaty doniczkowe w nogach.

Stoi tak przez chwilę, praktycznie wisząc na Louisie, zanim zabiera się do pracy. Dostaje się do Louisa szybko i sprośnie, jednocześnie doceniając jego pyszne dźwięki. Harry myśli, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał oglądać porno, jeśli nagra odgłosy Louisa.

Dyszą ciężko, kiedy Louis kończy, oboje są spoceni na karku, szyi i w zagłębieniach swoich obojczyków. Harry otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, chcąc coś powiedzieć, żeby opisać to, co teraz przeżywa.

\- Właśnie doszedłem na piwonie narzeczonej twojego przyjaciela. - Mówi zamiast tego.

Pauza. - Myślę, że to bukiecik kwiatów.

Śmieją się i czują, jakby mijały godziny, aż w końcu potykają się, wychodząc ze szklarni na świeże powietrze. Nie rozdzielają się zbytnio, praktycznie będą pijanymi siebie, co kończy się upadkiem na mokrą trawę i łaty śniegu na podwórku. Narzekają na wodę sączącą się w uch spodniach, ale żaden nie wykonuje ruchu, żeby wstać.

\- Ty też nienawidzisz tego, że nie możesz zobaczyć gwiazd w mieście? - Louis pomrukuje, a jego oczy migają sennie.

\- Jest pochmurna noc.

\- Wciąż. - Louis chichocze (chichocze), przewracając się na bok, żeby spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Harry czuje się, jakby miał rozpocząć wyścig. Jego serce bije w oczekiwaniu. A dłonie drżą.

\- Myślisz, - Harry szepcze. Nie ma szans, żeby ktokolwiek inny go usłyszał, ale i tak czuje potrzebę, żeby szeptać. - Myślisz, że, wiesz, dzisiaj miało się zdarzyć? Że my mieliśmy się zdarzyć? Że mieliśmy się spotkać?

\- Nie wiem, - Louis mówi. Jego przemowa również jest cicha. - Czy to nie podchodzi pod wierzenie w bratnie dusze?

\- Nie wierzysz w nie?

Louis otwiera swoje usta i zamyka je. Otwiera je znowu. - Nie wierzyłem.

To wszystko, co Harry potrzebował usłyszeć. - Ten dzień jest nowym początkiem. - Stwierdza i nie obchodzi go, czy to poezja, stosowna rzecz, czy głupota. Nie obchodzi go, że śnieg ześlizguje mu się po plecach, a ramię spoczywające na zaspie zamarza. Nie obchodzi go, że to nie jest zwykłe, czy normalne, albo inne przymiotniki, które nie pasują do tego, jak wspaniały jest teraz z Louisem.

Harry stoi nad przepaścią, ale nie sądzi, że miałby coś przeciwko, gdyby upadł.

_________________________________

* Venti to rozmiar kubka, coś jak mały, średni i duży, czyli tall (mały), grande (średni) i venti (duży)


End file.
